Dawn of a Hybrid
by raygan.jensen.7
Summary: I never imagine that my life would change forever. I never imagine that would watch my family die. I would never imagine that I would be left for dead…


I never imagine that my life would change forever. I never imagine that would watch my family die. I would never imagine that I would be left for dead…

Let me tell you first off that my real name is Christabella Marissa Renaldi.

Second, i'm a hybrid. i'm part vampire, part witch. Yes, i'm a creature of the night with powerful astonishing powers. But, unlike the normal vampires who only age about one-tenth of the human rate... i age like a human until i reached a certain age where i age like the other vampires.

Thirdly. I'm the only one of my kind. How is that possible you may ask? well, normally vampires can't get pregnant or make others pregnant, not even with their own kind... but there were beings that can get pregnant by vampires and both species don't even know it. By witches.

I cannot survive in the sunlight like the other vampires which kind of sucks for a little girl, but I can't change the way I was born. And of course I have to drink human blood… but I'm different at that: I can also drink vampire blood. Normally, vampires can't drink other vampires' blood, makes them sick or something, but I don't… my dad and just about a few different vampires should know. It tastes like normal human blood to me.

Thirdly. I'm the only one of my kind. How is that possible you may ask? Well, normally vampires can't get pregnant or make others pregnant, not even with their own kind... but there were beings that can get pregnant by vampires and both species don't even know it. By witches.

My father, who was a vampire, met my mother, who happened to be a witch, and it was love in first sight. My father left his clan so he can married my mother, who left her coven (which pissed off her brother who desperately hate vampires), and both settled in this small cottage in some woods far, far from the clan and coven. Both were extremely shocked that my mother became pregnant with me. I think both of them didn't expect me, but here I am, alive and kicking.

But it was one of the happiest days of both of their lives. My mom gave birth to a perfect healthy six pounds, six ounces baby. Tad bit pale, but that wasn't a problem for my happy parents. All they had to worry was that if they had enough bottles of blood for me to feed.

I spend a lot of time with my father, cause both of us were intolerable to sunlight, we get to do tons of things (for instance, when I was able to walk, my dad saw that I took off flitting into the woods. He had to flit just too freaking catch me! My mother literally puts weights on my tiny body so I wouldn't go anywhere!). My mother had a tough time because she couldn't stay up at night like we can. But I spend time with her.

As I grew, both of my parents try their best to help me control my abilities that were coming. Especially when my first powers came was telekinesis – being able to move objects with your mind or hands – (it was good when I wanted another of my momma's world famous chocolate chip cookies and used my powers to sneak some).

Everything was perfect… until one day my mother gave birth to a seven pounds, nine ounce, born with a full set of teeth and was just filled with evil was Amelia Francesca, Renaldi, my baby sister. I couldn't believe it! It was not fun! Her waking up in the middle of the day, constantly biting my mother when she's nursing her, tugging my hair, stealing and destroying my toys with her powers (yes, that brat had telekinesis like me… but she also can blast just about everything she sets out to destroy).

My father had to stay up during the day to help my mother care for Amelia… She wasn't even my dad's kid! Literally, she wasn't a hybrid, but a full fledged witch! Mom swears that she didn't leave us during the day and cheated on daddy. She was telling the truth, but how can you explain the blond devil?!

When she started to settle down, my father started to spend more time with me. I was so happy! He even took me to do some hunting which he taught me. He even taught me how to feed on a human without killing them. Straight out of the vain too.

Life for me was actually pretty much normal, and I loved every single thing.


End file.
